Similar:Love is a Learning Process
by Gtimes3
Summary: Tezuka had always thought that only an insane girl would date him; however, whilst looking at Ayame converse with the fan girl, he came to the realisation that he may have accidentally chosen the only sane one in the bunch. SEQUEL TO DIFFERENT! TezukaxOC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Similar: Love is a learning process**_

_**Chapter Song: So Happy Togeather - Simple Plan**_

_**Chapter Title: Frolics and Fan girls (Prologue)**_

The Monday after she had become Tezuka Kunimitsu's girlfriend, was one of the best, and worst days of her life. It was the best; of course, because she was officially, for the first time, the girlfriend of Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku's student body president, tennis captain, and teen girl idol extraordinaire. It was the worst, however, because of the impending doom that she felt was approaching. Approaching in the form of a couple of hundred rabid fan girls. She could almost see them looming in the distance from her house that morning.

Of course; she didn't truly see them looming in the distance until she turned the familiar corner, and saw Seigaku's gates in the distance. As of that day the gates seemed to have become a popular hang out for the modern day teenage girl; first thing in the morning. Suddenly, she felt quite glad that she had decided to go to school to Ryoma and Momo that morning. Now she had the attitude, and the muscles to protect her. Although, admittedly, she'd probably trade her 'guards' in for Kamura wielding a tennis racket any day.

The saying 'a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush' was no longer a comfort to her.

She was just in the process of thinking about turning back and running as fast as humanly possible back to her home, when she saw him. Or rather felt him. A hand slid around her waist and pulled her into a rather larger, and taller body than hers. A body that she recognised, thankfully, as being Kunimitsu's. Kunimitsu being her boyfriend; that's right fan girls; suck on _that!_

Having the most attractive, loving, brilliant man ever suddenly attach himself to you, in front of a lot of probably better looking girls than you, and knowing he only wanted you sort of gave you the spontaneous want to jump up and give them all the victory sign. Or maybe a backwards victory sign…

_In Ayame's mind anyhow._

Either way, neither was going to happen; their hatred was visible from here. It probably wasn't for her to say; or the right thing for her to say, but she wasn't going to be the one to 'smack the pony', as it were.

However, she wasn't going to knock a gift horse in the mouth either; so she turned around and planted one on him, right on the lips; probably the boldest thing she had ever done. She was pleased to note, however, that Tezuka looked pretty happy about it. Turning back towards the fan girls, now in recognisable facial feature seeing distance, they were not.

No, they were not happy at all…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Similar: Love is a learning process_**

**_A/n: The first few chapters PROBABLY HAVE SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMAR MISTAKS. I WILL CORRECT THESE LATER: HOWEVER; FOR THE TIME BEING, WORD IS NOT WORKING, SO I AM HAVING TO WRITE THIS STRAIGHT INTO HERE...the spelling thingie isn't working on here either...God doesn't seem to be humouring me today . WAAAA_**

**_Chapter Song: The blues are still blue - Belle and Sebastian_**

**_Chapter Title: Less than a day_**

Girls, Tezuka had observed in the past, or perhaps the female species in general, all possessed the extraordinary ability to understand extremely fast paced conversations. Once before, he had voiced the idea with Fuji and Inui; Inui, of course, had collected data on the subject already; even though he was only in his Freshman year. Once a data man, always a data man. Inui, it seemed, had had some rather interesting views on the subject. He had informed Tezuka, at the time, of his theory that that part of the female brain was wired differently to that of a man's brain. He said that maybe over time, having a different role in the natural environment, had developed this interesting complex for a special reason; such as protection, or secrecy. Personally, Tezuka thought that maybe their brains had been wired in this way to make up for the parts that they were missing. For example; the part of the brain that informed people when it was time to give up. Of course; when he had told Inui his take on this, the data collector had informed him; politely but firmly, that it was probably because his brain had conditioned to think this way, because of the shear amount of fan persistent fan girls that Tezuka had come face to face with every day of his life.

However, despite the fact that women possessed the incredible ability to discern words from the undistinguishable babble they were all able to talk in, he had a slight inkling, from the look he could see on her face, whilst standing the other side of the room, that Echizen Ayame, his girlfriend, had not understood a single word that the girl standing in front of her.

Never mind the fact that the girls were almost nose to nose, and, from the way her lips moved, Tezuka was sure the latter girl had repeated the same thing about three times. He wondered whether Ayame was merely mocking and teasing the girl before her by getting her to repeat the same thing over and over; or whether she genuinly did not understand what the other girl had said to her.

Judging by how fast the other girl's lips were moving, and the confused look on Ayame's face, it was the latter. He couldn't blame her; he could never understand what girls said when they talked at that speed; even when he was listening.

Since he'd met her, Ayame had always seemed different to the other girls he had met; perhaps this was why she was different; because her brain was not wired in the perculier way the other's brains seemed to be. I.E. She couldn't understand it when other girls spoke phenomenanly fast. He'd certainly never heard Ayame herself speak at such speeds. In the past, he'd sometimes thought to himself that only an insane girl would date him. However, upon the realisation that Ayame's brain may have been wired in, what his oppinion considered to be normal, he realised that may have accidentally chosen the only sane one in the bunch. Not that he minded; or would ever trade her for anyone. In his oppinion, Ayame was pretty much the closest to perfect that any living, breathing human could be. She was also the love of his life. Conveniantly, it seemed that he was also the love of hers. Love was indeed a rather conveniant arrangement.

Whilst thinking upon this; he was watching the two girl's conversation in interest. The girl leaning over Ayame's desk now appeared to have steam coming out of her ears. Deciding that Ayame had probably done enough damage to scar the poor girl for life, if she wasn't already; he hated to notice it, but she had been the girl whom he had recomended Fuji to, he decided to go over and let her off the hook. He may have been getting Ayame off the hook, though, rather than this other girl; from the looks of it, the girl was about to smash his girlfriend's face into the desk she was sitting at. Unfortunatly for the girl's rage, Tezuka couldn't allow that. Not merely because he was student body president, and because the mess would probably spread to his desk, which was next to Ayame's; but also because he happened to be in love with the girl, and he didn't really want his first relationship ever to only last a number of hours.

The angry fan girl could at least have waited twenty four hours. Scratch that; she could at least wait for twelve.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Saving Ayame, Tezuka soon discovered, was totally and utterly worth it. All he'd had to do was walk towards her; the angry fan girl had seen him coming, and walked off in a 'huff' - something that Inui had told him, was common for girls. After coming to her 'rescue', Ayame had seen fit to reward him with a hug. Hugging Ayame happened to be Tezuka's second favourite activity ever. Tennis with Ayame being _the _best ever. Not only did tennis with Ayame combine his favourite person with this favourite activity; it also managed to mix his favourite person with some rather 'skimpy' outfits - a sight that Tezuka would always enjoy. He may have been a gentleman, but foremost, he was a guy.

That day Tezuka also found out that it was now easier for him to concentrate on class; despite sitting next to the finest specimen of womanhood he had ever laid eyes on. Although he did still glance over at her from time to time, to make sure she was still there, living, breathing, real...

He no longer had to watch her out of the corner of his eye all lesson; which had been becoming quite troublesome, because, since he was now her boyfriend, he automatically had the right to glance over at her at every interval possible, and no one would turn a hair; apparently.

He had, of course, been a little worried about Ayame's safety as his girlfriend, due to the 'little fan girl problem', as Fuji had dubbed it a short while ago. He had therefore decided to keep an eye on her for the first few weeks on their relationship. He had also mentioned to the other regulars, in particular Momoshiro and Ryoma, that he'd appreciate it if they did the same.

He had assumed that by doing this, and keeping Ayame safe, that the had covered every base in their relationship. By lunchtime, however, it had become apparent that this definitely was not the case.

Tezuka realised, from the snide comments, and the dirty looks he was receiving, that he had completely disregarded the fact that Ayame herself had, for want of a better word, a 'fan club' within Seigaku.

Unlike Ayame's love rivals, however, the male population had a bit more of a social heirachy. Tezuka, luckily, happened to be at the top of said heirachy; due to his status as student body president, _and_ tennis captain. Not to mention the fact that he had a good (if you could call it that), majorily of the female population lusting after him.

The fact that he was at the top of such a heirachy meant that every boy in the school, although the regulars were questionable, had a certain mutual respect for him. Which basically meant that they couldn't do anything about it; it being his current relationship with Ayame.

Some of the boys; that is to say, a certain very very small minority, had decided to show their oppinions on said relationship to him. This consisted of a small band of about ten boys, whom Tezuka had noticed were lead by Akio, who had decided to drop snide comments, start rumors, and shoot him rather dirty looks. Not that it made any difference, being who he was Tezuka could truly not care less.

In fact; the only reason he even paid attention to what they were doing was the fact that he was making a mental note of their behaviour, so that he had a big long list of reasons of why Ayame was better off with him than Akio. First of which being that he was better looking; though he doubted that he posessed the arrogance with which to say this fact out loud.

On the other hand, the boys were now being even nicer to Ayame than usual. They were lining up to give her the notes from the last class, and lend her their books for the next class. This happened to be a fact that Tezuka had scoffed at marginally when he'd witnessed it. Always the first for a good laugh though, Ayame had later pointed out how amuzing it would be to borrow all of their books, and watch them as they got a mass detention.

He had to admit that all of the fan boys in their class getting a mass detention over her was pretty funny. Not to mention the ironic romantasism involved. Some people commited mass suicide for girls; they'd be commiting mass lend-a-side.

Unknowingly of course.

Other humour could be taken from the way the female population had started to regard Ayame. He was pleased to note first, however, that her close 'girlfriends' had not shunned her, and aside from an explosion of squeals that could probably be heard from Mars; they had done nothing to make him worry, and had acted no differently towards her at all. Apart from the intense grilling they had done on the 'getting togeather with tezuka sempai' details. He didn't particuly mind; although he had noticed there were certain things she had edited out; such as the intensity of the kiss they shared; a fact he was glad about. It would have been interesting though, to find out whether she had thought he was a good kisser - although he was rather glad this information might never reach Inui. On second hand, thank God.

The rest of the girls, however, had split into two halves. One half had started to act suspiciously nicely to Ayame; something that she had merely ignored. The other half had started to be downright nasty; which she had also ignored. She could almost be a match for Ryoma in the determinedly ignoring stakes. Tezuka decided it must have been a family trait.

Although Ayame didn't care about what the girls thought, it was a shame, Tezuka thought to himself, that no amount of Ryoma's childhood stories would get her out of this. He didn't reckon any 'Tezuka stories' would get her out of it either. He doubted that a 'well last night Kunimitsu came over to mine and' story would really cut it with his fans.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

_**Reviews much? How'dya like it?**_

X X X X X


	3. Chapter 3

**_Similar: Love is a learning process_**

**_A/n: The first few chapters PROBABLY HAVE SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMAR MISTAKS. I WILL CORRECT THESE LATER: HOWEVER; FOR THE TIME BEING, WORD IS NOT WORKING, SO I AM HAVING TO WRITE THIS STRAIGHT INTO HERE...the spelling thingie isn't working on here either...God doesn't seem to be humouring me today . WAAAA_**

**_Chapter Song: Why can't I - Liz Phair  
_**

**_Chapter 3: Just like we were meant to be_**

To be honest; Ayame was glad that she had made it into school alive. Apparently, having Tezuka acctually by her side made all the difference. The girls that had turned up at the gate just watched as they walked into school togeather. She realised later that they were probably only there in order to confirm the rumour that she and Tezuka were acctually now a couple. She realised this because she had seen Chou, female tennis captian and avid Tezuka hater, at the gates. Somehow, she didn't blame her for hating Tezuka; along with the rest of the regulars - they were the reason so many hopeless idiots had joined the girls side. Not that they had much of a side to beguin with; even Arai's cronies could take on the girls side, and win without too much trouble.

She hated to admit it though; she never had liked Arai too much. She'd heard too many stories centering around him and her cousin. Her _beloved_ cousin.

The fan girls started to catch up to her at first break, however, when Tezuka had slipped out to 'talk to Ryuzaki Sensei' about something. Something to do with the upcoming nationals, she supposed.

As soon as he had left her side, she found herself faced to face with one of the fan girls that she acctually sympathised with. Not because she was a fan girl, but because she happened to be Hoshiko, the girl Tezuka had recomended Fuji's fan club to. The girl had come over, obviously, as the Tezuka Kunimitsu fanclub spokesman. She hoped the girl wouldn't take too much of her time, she did want to chat with Tezuka before the next lessons.

In the end the other girl had needed to repeat herself four times. The first three were because Ayame couldn't understand a word of what the girl was saying, since she was saying it at about one hundred miles an hour. The fourth was for her own amusement. And Tezuka's, it would appear; since he had walked in during her conversation with Hoshiko. She had seen him walk in out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit that she was quite partial to his presence.

She was just about to tell the girl, who had, coincidentally been telling her the 'laws of Tezuka Kunimitsu etiquette, where to stick it, when the boy himself started to approach them. She watched on in amusement whilst the girl saw him coming, turned to glare menacingly at Ayame, before walking off in a sulk.

Ayame took the opportunity to give him a great big hug. She loved hugging him; there was nothing quite like having the person you loved most in the world wrapped around you. Sort of like a big teddy bear. She loved it.

The rest of the day passed just as Ayame had thought it would; minus being shot, burned to a crisp, or thrown out of a window. Aside from the fact that all the boys had started to be extra nice to her. She had pointed out the hilarity that could come out of the situation, whilst he had scoffed at their efforts. She was sorely tempted to point out the fact that maybe he should be offering her his notes and books. She knew, however, that he would just tell her that there was no point to that, since there was a line of perfectly good notes and books forming, and also, he knew she had hers, because he had seen them that morning, while he picked them up for her.

Another thing she hadn't expected was the box of chocolates and card she had received from several Tezuka haters, who had signed the card 'The Tezuka - fanclub haters'. It had been to thank her for riling up his fan club so much; apparently they thought the whole situation was pretty damned funny; and a lot of the fan girls had handed in their tennis club resignations. She assumed this was because she wasn't on the team; she doubted they even knew she played tennis. How wrong they were. It was a nice gesture though...she'd have to tell Tezuka about it when she got the chance.

That night Tezuka and the others had tennis practice; so she decided to go and watch. She was pretty surprised when Tezuka came over and told her to go and fetch one of his rackets; he wanted her to play.

Apparently a few of the tennis club members were off school on a trip with their class that day, so the numbers wern't even. Not that she minded; it turned out in her favour. She went and grabbed her sports kit and took to the courts; weilding Tezuka's spare racket. It was a bit different; but it wouldn't bother her too much just for a day.

It turned out she was going to be playing games against some of the regulars to help their training. Something told her that Tezuka was still interested in seeing her play seriously.

Even if she lost, that wasn't going to happen.

She had never told him why she wouldn't play seriously against him; it wasn't that she was scared of losing, she just didn't want to play seriously full stop. The last time she had played all out was the match that determined her fate: A.K.A. the match in which she had managed to play so hard she ruined her elbow. At the time she hadn't thought anything of it; apart from the fact that she had beaten Ryoma to Nanjiro. She had finally managed to beat him into the ground. Well, sort of; she'd managed to beat him.

It had cost her though.

The reason she had taken tennis up in the first place was to help her cousin; who had started when he was very young. When she was taken in by Nanjiro she had started. Taught at the same time as her two 'new brothers', as she had then dubbed them.

Since she was older than him, she was able to understand tennis and stratergies a little better than her cousin; she had picked it up pretty well; Nanjiro had been pleased; he'd had three new tennis prodigies in the family. Rinko had also helped train her; since she wanted to bond with the girl.

Eventually, she had come to the realisation that she no longer wanted to help Ryoma; Nanjiro pissed her off so much she wanted to take him out on her own.

She'd trained hard. Far harder than her cousin, and she'd stopped playing against Nanjiro so much; instead starting at a separate tennis club; she knew that if Nanjiro watched her play too much, he'd see how her tennis skills developed. This was Ryoma's downful; he only played against Nanjiro; his arrogance stopped him from seeking help outside of their family court.

Both 'siblings' went on to play tennis professionally in America; trying to work through the tennis players of the world and win titles togeather; it was fun, all those years had been pretty amazing for them both. Though Ryoma would never admit to it; he'd had just as much fun as her in those years; he felt proud of himself for winning so much.

Eventually, just before she was sixteen; and in her last year of schooling; she had taken her uncle on again. She knew they were moving to Japan so that Ryoma could continue his learning in the Japanese system; and she wanted to get over there having managed to beat him.

She'd done it; but then she'd been sent to rehab to recover. She'd had no idea of how bad a condition her arm had been in all those years. Apparently her arm had been hurt in the accident, but it was such a small thing that no one had noticed. Years of perilously hard work had done her arm in quite a bit.

She had decided never to play properly again; for fun was fine, for recovery was also fine. Playing during rehab lightly with her friend was fine because she was building up strength in her arm again. Playing with him more seriously on the courts back at the Echizen home was also fine; she'd probably played a bit too seriously, but she had enjoyed herself immensly; and he seemed pretty happy.

She wasn't going to go all out again though. She'd started running to give her another outlet for sport; she would run all out instead.

She supposed now that she'd have to lose against the regulars today. Unless she could be really clever about winning with not too much effort. Unlike some members of her family, she'd never really taken to the ambidextrous playing. Sure, she could do it; but it was too troublesome, and it was easy to make mistakes with. She wouldn't play with her right hand unless it was unavoidable.

x x x x x x x

Playing with the regulars, overall, had been a pretty fun experiance. She'd seen most of their styles of play before; but it was interesting to see how they had each made them unique. Her favorites had to be Kamura and Eiji. Tezuka and Fuji, of course, were always brilliant when they played; but Kamura and Eiji were fun to watch, and play against. Kamura weilding a tennis racket, in comparison to his normal, very gentle personality, had to be the most amuzing thing about the tennis team. Eiji's antics were also brilliant; his style was ridiculously cute.

In the end, she lost against Kamura, Fuji, and, of course, Tezuka. She hadn't wanted to try and return Kamura's shots for fear of imitant death. She was a girl afterall; her arms were far weaker than a boys. Fuji, she had had some fun with. She'd sealed his best shots; but she hadn't won because he was pretty sneaky about where he hit the ball, and how he used top and back spin. She'd given up; she couldn't be bothered.

She didn't bother to try to hard against Tezuka; there was no way she was going to win that match without going all out; if she could even win - he was pretty damn good. She played along for a while, but let his tactics win out against her without complaining. He was a good player, that was definte. She would like to see him up against Nanjiro someday. She knew he had beaten Ryoma; she could see how, even though Ryoma was an amazing player - overall, not just for his age. Tezuka took the edge off it though. Somehow, this thought made him even more appealing to her. She wasn't sure how much more appealing he could get.

The regulars she had beaten were all pretty surprised; aside from Momo and Ryoma; Ryoma had seen her play far better, and told her so, and Momo had been beaten by her in the past. He had got better since then though; that was for sure. His shots were also getting stronger. They'd probably be as dangerous to her as Kamura's were by the next year. Of course, because of the differnce in playing style, she was sure he'd be a better player overall.

That night, Tezuka walked her home; which made his journey vey much longer overall; but he didn't seem to care. They decided that she'd be going over his tomorrow night; since he wanted to introduce her as his official girlfriend to his parents.

Some how that thought made her very very happy.

_**Hmm...REVIEWS? I really wanted to make her a good tennis player...and give her a reason for not playing all out against the beloved Tezuka...she probably will...eventually...but I don't know who I want to win...probably him...I think he'll be even more amazingful after the nationals...I might carry this on until they are in highschool...not giving anything about his ever changing skillz here though ;) Ha.**_

_**If you guys don't like it much that she's awesome; I'll rewite and change it though...I personally am not so sure about it...although it would lead to a good end...I have one in my head already...ohh if only it didn't take so long to write my ideas out O.O WAaaaa.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Similar: Love is a learning process_**

**_A/n: The first few chapters PROBABLY HAVE SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMAR MISTAKS. I WILL CORRECT THESE LATER: HOWEVER; FOR THE TIME BEING, WORD IS NOT WORKING, SO I AM HAVING TO WRITE THIS STRAIGHT INTO HERE...the spelling thingie isn't working on here either...God doesn't seem to be humouring me today . WAAAA_**

**_Chapter Song: I'm waiting - All American Rejects  
_**

**_Chapter 3: Hand in my pocket_**

There was something up with Ayame. Tezuka was sure of it. The previous day, despite having beaten the majority of regulars, she had played poorly at best. He had hoped for her to show them up a bit in front of the rest of the club; the nationals were not to far in the distant future after all, and being beaten by a girl would be sure to spur them on.

It had certainly done something for Momoshiro, who, Inui had in formed him, had trained perilously had since being beaten by her a first time.

Tezuka sighed, he had also been interested in seeing her play properly for once, but she had still held back. She had not only held back, which had upset him a little, she had also given him a glimpse of what she could do, by sealing Fuji's moves, and then losing to his stratergy.

He had wondered at first if maybe it was because her arm was still not feeling too good. But he had realised soon after that there was no way Hannah would have let Ayame return home until she was completely healed. She had also shown no sign of pain whilst playing; so she can't have been in much discomfort, if any.

She could, of course, just be like Fuji, and not want to show off what she could do so much; not everyone wanted to have their data collected after all.

But to lose so easily?

Kamura he could understand; he had wondered how she was going to fair up against him, in all honesty; he had hoped she would come up with an interesting stratergy to seal off his powerful shots, but she'd just sat there and let him beat her; not even attempting to hit them back.

The only conclusion he could reasonably come to was that she was avoiding playing all out, even if that involved being beaten. He wondered how she could take it.

Tezuka turned a corner and saw Seigaku in the distance. He also saw another familiar sight, which was the two Echizens on a bike, with Momoshiro chasing after them, waving his arms around. The two on the bike appeared to be in fits of laughter; although Ryoma was coping with it far more inconspicously than Ayame was, who was doubled over on the back.

"How are you enjoying your extra training Momo?" he heard her call to him through her giggles as he got closer. He had to stifle a laugh; so that's what they were doing. The two brats had managed to nick his bike.

Momoshiro did not seem very happy about the fact, he was still chasing them, but every time he got closer to them, Ryoma sped up a little more. Tezuka wondered a little how the small boy was peddling so fast with Ayame on the back; with both their schoolbags. Apparently the freshman was alot stronger than he thought; or they were both alot lighter.

He followed them into school, watching as the two helpfully deposited the bike on the floor and ran for their lives. Tezuka caught up with Ayame on the third year corridor a few minutes later.

When he found her, he was not only surprised at the company she was sharing, but he was astounded. She was standing by the classroom talking to three girls whom he knew disliked him. A lot. When he approached them however, they waved him over.

"Tezuka", said the first, Chou Akemi, the girl's third year tennis captain; "We were just trying to pursuade Ayame here that, now the other", she paused and caughed here, "less_ desirable_, shall we say, players have quit, that it would be in her best interest to join our tennis club"

Ayame turned to him and grinned, "And I was just telling them no"

"Ah", he replied, "Why don't you think about it a bit more Aya, you wouldn't have to wait around for me after school if you joined"

"I don't mind"

"You should do!" inputted Keiko Kazuko, a tiny blue eyed girl from the second year. "It's way more fun than waiting around!"

"No, it's not", Ayame told her, before turning to Chou, "I'm sorry, but I can't" she told her simply, before stating that her and Tezuka needed to get to class, so could they please excuse them. She didn't wait for an answer, and instead just pushed past them and through the door, pulling Tezuka along by his hand.

"Let's start again" she said as he sat down.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yes", she replied, leaning over and kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Good morning Kunimitsu, did you sleep well?" she asked, before sitting down and turning around to face him.

"Ah" he replied.

And that's when the conversation ended, because their teacher walked into the room.

_**Sorry it's so short...I'm not a morning person...and I have some ideas for my other fanfiction that I am writing...oh yeah...check out my other TezukaxOC fic sometime okay?! Reviews? x x x x x x x x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter song: Here in your arms - HelloGoodbye**_

_**Chapter 5 (?): The way a woman's mind works**_

_**You are the one, the one who lies close to me, whispers 'hello I miss you quite terribly', I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, that there's no place else I could be but here in your arms - **_

- _**I just thought those lyrics went really well with Tezuka and Ayame ;) Well all of them really...it might become a little bit clearer in other, later chapters why the song is so like their relationship :P Did I mention the for 'Different' there was also a song like this, which happened to be 'Fairytale' by Blue October, which I thought matched them pretty damn well :P WoopWoop...Oh yeah...btw...disclaimer? Songs - not mine, Anime - not mine, Names? I just found them on some random Japanese name sight...mix and match ;) haha ...enjoy ;)**_

Girls, Tezuka decided, were very...interesting.

He came to this conclusion two weeks after Ayame had become his 'official' girlfriend. This happened to be two weeks and three days after they started dating, and almost a year after he had met her.

The reason he realised how interesting, or maybe insane, they were, was because of the gaggle of girls who approached Ayame after class on this day. Tezuka knew they wouldn't do anything to Ayame whilst he was with her - that would be stupidity - but he couldn't help but tighten his grip around her waist all the same.

The girls had walked right up to Ayame and apologised 'for their actions' during the last couple of weeks. Ayame had looked pretty shocked, and seemingly become momenterily speechless; so Tezuka was the one who had asked the girls why they had done it in the first place.

The girl who seemed to be acting as the ringleader was one he knew to be called Mei Setsuko, having worked with her on the student council in the past. She was the shy, studious type, who he was surprised to have thought would have done anything mean towards Ayame, let alone come and directly apologised to her.

When he had asked her, she had turned her head to the side and looked at the floor; trying, he assumed, to hide the fact that she was blushing profusely; it wasn't working. Then she had mumbled something under her breath that Tezuka hadn't caught. He was about to ask her to repeat herself, when Ayame moved fowards, out of his grasp, and wrapped her arms around the girl in a friendly hug.

When she stepped back from the girl, whose turn it was to be in shock, she held out her hand and grinned at her. "Let's be friends nya!" she told the girl; who took her hand and smiled back shyly. Soon after, the other girls walked away, leaving Tezuka and Ayame walking home alone once again.

He wrapped his arm around her waist once more and bent down to kiss her head, before asking her what the girl had said.

"You don't want to know" she replied, "no worries though", she looked up at him, grinning, "it's a girl thing!"

He just smiled down at her. He doubted he would have been so quick to forgive and forget; but as long as she was happy, it was fine.

"Just don't let your guard down", he sighed. Ayame just laughed at him.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Over the next week the girls started to warm up to Ayame again; although some fan girls remained hostile towards her, many had decided to end the the crusade against her; which Tezuka was glad for. Ayame's closer friends, however, were still not happy. Sakura and Tamiko remained unhappy about what the girls had put her though (not much, according to Ayame, she'd 'had worse'), and had ignored the other girl's attempts to muscle in on their friendship with Ayame.

Tezuka was starting to really appreciate the two of them. He was glad, at least, that she would have them to look after her while he wasn't around. They were sensible and nice; and on the occasions when he had talked to them because of Ayame, he had found the two to be very pleasent. He would have to make an effort to talk with them more often. He felt a bit bad that the only reason he ever talked to them was because he was dating their best friend.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Over the last few weeks, the girls had been much nicer to Ayame. It made her happy to think that they had some sense left in them after all. At the end of the day, it wasn't as if Kunimitsu was going to remain single for the rest of his life; and it wasn't as if she was playing him. However, she still doubted that she would ever be as close to the girls who had shunned her as she was to Sakura and Tamiko; the two were still firmly set against letting any of the other 'cows' get near to her. She thought it was sort of cute, in a mean way. She was, however, starting to get more friendly with Chou and her gang of tennis players, although she did not want to join their club.

She was also starting to get closer to the first girls who had apologised to her. She liked them alot; they were all very sweet; and most were very shy. She hadn't even noticed them ever being overly cruel to her, in all honesty, but she was, however, quite angry about their reasons.

On the day that they had apologised to her and Tezuka, their spokesperson; Setsuko, had muttered softly that the reason they had been 'unnessecerily mean' was beacuse they were worried about what would be done to them if they wern't. Ayame thought this was an utterly ridiculous, and a pretty upsetting reason, to be honest. She was also quite glad that Tezuaka hadn't heard that this was the reason for their petty misgivings. She knew it would only upset him if he knew; she had therefore kept quiet about their reasons. She had discovered in the weeks later however, that they were a lovely bunch at heart, and had started to become quite close friends to her.

It seemed that she had more close 'girlfriends' now than she had before she'd started dating Tezuka; which, in all honesty, she found to be a little bit ironic at least.

She looked up at Tezuka now, they were, once again, going to his house to study after school; it was a friday, three weeks after they had started dating. It was one of the few days lately that he had had off; they had been having extra tennis practice's in the last couple of weeks because of the approaching nationals. They were all working really hard. She hoped, wished, and prayed that they would win. She knew it was Tezuka's dream - she'd like nothing more than to watch it come true for him.

She leaned in to him a bit now, smiling as his arm tightened around her waist; she loved the feeling of being in his arms; her own arm was wrapped around his back, the other brushed his when it swung past her waist. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. Yes, this was bliss.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

She had just pulled herself closer to him, and he had tightened his grip on her. He looked down at her to find her smiling up at him. He smiled back and she grinned at him, before turning back to face the way they were going. He did the same; they were headed towards his house to study, though he was only interested in studying as fast as possible before getting down to some serious quality time with the girl in his arms. Lately, it seemed, the only times he had seen her had been when she was the other side of a fence, watching him play, before heading home with her girlfriends. He was slightly jelous that she was spending so much time with them and so little with him. He supposed it was his own fault, for arranging so many practices; but they were necessery if they wanted to win the nationals.

He supposed he could just turn two fingers up at the nationals, but when he had hinted at the idea she had shot him down immeadiatly. She had seemed pretty angry at the thought of him giving up. Of course; he did want to play professionally, so he guessed he would have to play in the nationals; if only to get his name known.

They arrived at his house moments later, and, after a few rushed greetings to his mother and grandfather, they excused themselves and retreated to his room.

As usual, she slumped down on his bed, and immeadiatly complained about how much homework she had to do, and that she was already exhausted from the work she had to at school. He walked up to her and turned over, pulling her up to kiss her softly on the lips. He pulled back, ready to go get his work before he got distracted, but she managed to grab his jacket, wrapping her arms around his neck, and crushing her lips against hers.

Each kiss was like their first; spectacular, sending sparks flying, and shivers running down his spine. He gave up and pulled her closer; kissing her gradually harder, until they both finally needed to let go to breath.

"You're amazing", she murmered, pulling herself onto his lap, and burrying her head in his chest. He snaked his arms around her waist, and leant his chin on her head.

"You're pretty awesome yourself", he told her, smiling. She laughed at him; her form shaking in his arms, sending vibrations around his body as she shook. He took his head off of her chin and leant down a little to look her in the face. He looked through her locks of hair to see her face, resting against his chest. She was looking at him through those gorgeous green eyes, and she was blushing slighly; a pretty red tinge setting off her face. she was biting her finger to keep from laughing.

Sometimes, Tezuka thought to himself, she was just _too_ cute.

They sat like that for a little while in silence, merely relishing each others company, as they had done in the past. Before finally Tezuka decided they had to do their homework. Even though he had to use his sternest 'captain' voice to get her off his lap, and onto her homework.

Despite the small mountain of work he had to do, he decided it didn't matter so much, because whilst he slaved away on it, he got the best view in the world to look at, close range. Ayame was absolutly _adorable._

_**YOU LIKEES?? REVIEW?? X X X X X X X X X X X X**_


End file.
